Total DramaRama: Introducing Heather
by BigMoose01
Summary: Since my Total DramaRama fanfiction that introduced Lindsay was a success, I decided to make one that introduces Heather. Here, Heather joins the daycare and bullies the other kids, and Jude must muster up the courage to tell Chef about it.


One day at the daycare, Owen, Harold, Beth, Lindsay, and Jude were playing, when Chef walked into the room.

"Kids", Chef said, "we have a new student joining us today."

"Another new student", Harold asked, "that's the second one this month."

"And here she is right now", Chef said.

Then, an Asian girl with black hair and gray eyes wearing an Indian red shirt with an image of a bee wearing a crown on it, army green shorts, black sandals with red straps, and white kitten sunglasses entered the room.

"Kids", Chef said, "meet Heather."

Heather took off her sunglasses and took a look at the daycare.

"Hi", Owen said, "welcome to our class."

Owen held his hand out, but Heather didn't shake it.

"Charmed", Heather said.

"Well, I'll leave you all to get acquainted", Chef said.

Chef went into his office, and Heather walked over to Beth and snatched away the angel wings harp she was playing with.

"Hey", Beth said, "I was playing with that!"

"And now you're not", Heather said, "so beat it!"

Heather began playing with it, and Jude watched her.

_**Confessional: DramaRama's much better with Lindsay and Heather, isn't it?**_

**Jude: **That was a pretty mean thing that Heather did. No one in the daycare has ever snatched a toy from another kid, not even Duncan.

_**End Confessional**_

Later, Heather found Owen getting ready to eat lunch, and walked over to him.

"Hey, Owen", Heather said, "what have you got there?"

"Just a box of Fudgy Lumps", Owen said, "I've been waiting to eat them all day."

"That's nice", Heather said, "I'll have some."

"Sorry", Owen said, "but I was planning on eating the whole box."

"I didn't ask for them", Heather said, "I said I'm going to have them."

Heather snatched the box away, leaving Owen sad, while Jude watched the whole thing.

**_Confessional: She won't mellow with age._**

**Jude: **Stealing Owen's Fudgy Lumps? Not cool. I don't think Heather's such a nice person after all.

_**End Confessional**_

Heather spent the whole day bullying the kids who were at the daycare, and after a while, she ran into Jude.

"What do you want", Heather asked.

"Listen, Heather", Jude said, "I know what you're doing."

"And what is it that I'm doing", Heather asked.

"You're being a bully", Jude said, "and I don't like it."

"And what are you going to do about it", Heather asked.

"I'm going to tell Chef on you", Jude said, "and then you'll be in big trouble.

"I see", Heather said.

"Don't think you can get away with your bad behavior", Jude said, "I'm going to tell him right now."

Jude began to walk away, but Heather grabbed him by the shirt.

"Listen here, beanie boy", Heather said, "you tell Chef, and you're going to wish you were never born."

These words made Jude fear the worse for him.

"Okay, okay", Jude said, "I won't tell."

"Excellent", Heather said, "and let's keep it that way."

Later on, Jude, Lindsay, Beth, and Harold were playing four square outside in the playground.

"I love four square", Harold said.

"Me too", Lindsay said.

After a while, Lindsay won the came.

"Yes", Lindsay said, "I'm the winner!"

"Congratulations", Jude said.

Then, Heather snatched the ball away from Lindsay.

"I'll be taking this", Heather said.

"But we're not done with it yet", Lindsay said.

"Yeah", Jude said, "we were planning on making it best two out of three."

"Well, too bad", Heather said, "I'm going to play with the ball now."

"Give it back", Lindsay said.

"No way", Heather said.

Lindsay and Heather began fighting over the ball, and the former fell over and cried out in pain, getting Chef's attention.

"What happened", Chef asked.

"Lindsay fell over and got hurt", Beth said.

Chef kneeled down to a crying Lindsay and saw that she had skinned her knee.

"How did this happen", Chef asked.

Everyone stayed quiet as Heather looked at them.

"Well", Chef asked.

But Jude couldn't stand being quiet and spoke up.

"It was Heather", Jude said, "she and Lindsay were fighting over the ball and she caused her to fall over."

Chef angrily turned to Heather.

"Is this true", Chef asked.

"No sir", Heather said, "I have absolutely no idea where that baseless accusation came from."

"She's lying", Lindsay said, "she did cause me to fall over."

"And that's not all", Jude said, "she's been bullying everyone all day."

Chef looked at Heather angrily.

"I'll deal with you in a moment", Chef said.

Chef then walked over to Jude.

"Jude, why didn't you tell me Heather was being a bully", Chef asked.

"She threatened me, and I didn't want to find out what would happen if I did", Jude said.

"Jude", Chef said, "if someone is being a bully you need to speak up and tell an adult so they can resolve the matter."

"Okay", Jude said, "from now on, whenever someone's being bullied, I'll tell an adult."

"Glad to hear", Chef said.

Then, Chef turned back to Heather.

"You, come with me to my office", Chef said, "you're in a lot of trouble."

"Yes sir", Heather said.

After they went inside, the other kids lifted Jude into the air.

"You did it", Owen said, "you stood up to Heather!"

"You're our hero", Beth said.

Jude smiled at these comments.

"It feels good to do the right thing", Jude said.

Later, Chef walked back outside with Heather.

"Kids", Chef said, "Heather has something she'd like to say to you all."

"Yes", Heather said, "I'm sorry I was mean to you all today, and I promise I'll be nicer."

"It's okay, brah", Jude said, "no hard feelings."

"Maybe we could all be friends now", Heather asked.

"I couldn't agree more", Jude said.

"Well, all's well that ends well", Chef said, "now who wants chocolate pudding?"

The other kids began jumping up and down in excitement.

"Alright, then", Chef said, "let me go get it."

Chef went to get the chocolate pudding, and Heather sat down with the other kids, happy to have become a friend to them.


End file.
